


좀비좀비 3

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 3

익숙하게 운전대를 잡은 술루 옆자리에서, 체콥은 패드를 두드려 이동 루트를 보여주었다. 뒷자리에 탄 커크가 어색하다는 듯 몸을 뒤척였다.

“편하겠는데, 술루.”  
“이제 스팍에게 뭐라고 하실 처지가 못 되셨는데요.”

술루가 웃었다. 창 밖으로 여전히 표정 없는 얼굴을 한 스팍이 보였다. 오늘 나가는 차량은 총 다섯 대. 각 차량 별로 4인이 기본 배치지만 커크의 차량 만은 셋이다. 실전이 처음인 체콥과 운전을 해야 하는 술루를 제외하면 선두 차량의 화력은 커크의 전담이라는 의미다. 시뮬레이션 한 작전과는 전혀 다르다. 무어라 질문이라도 해야 하지 않을까 싶어 커크를 돌아본 체콥은 조금 전 자연스럽게 조수석의 손잡이를 잡았던 커크를 떠올렸다. 본래, 이 곳이 그의 자리인 것이다. 

“네가 운전만 똑바로 하면 괜찮아.”  
“그 자리에는 계기판이 없잖아요.”  
“하지만 네 뒷통수가 있다고.”

술루가 소리 내어 웃었다. 투덜거리듯 시작한 커크의 말 끝에도 웃음이 묻어 난다. 드디어 편안한 자세를 찾은 것인지 커크가 창 밖으로 손을 내밀었다. 스팍이 고개를 끄덕인다. 동시에 다른 쪽 손이 술루의 어깨를 두드렸다. 기다렸다는 듯, 차량이 도로 위를 미끄러졌다.  
엔진 소리를 최대한 줄이도록 개조된 차량은 부드럽게 달려나간다. 무거운 장갑 따위는 모두 뜯어버리고 대신 방탄유리와 열선을 깐 합금으로 매끄럽게 표면을 마무리 한 차량은 아무리 보아도 전투용으로는 보이지 않는다. 그에 대해 질문하자 커크가 웃었다.

“우리는 전쟁터에 나가는 것이 아니거든. 총을 쏘는 것을 물론 경계해야 하지만 그건 대부분 민간인이나 자경단원들의 짓이야. 잘 알다시피 좀비는 소리에 반응하고 무엇이든 물어뜯거나 매달리려고 하지. 그러니까 할 수 있다면 빠르게 달아날 수 있는 편이 좋아. 조용히, 그리고 빠르게. 잡힐 구석은 하나도 만들지 않고.”  
“그리고 차에 굴곡도 패인 곳도 없으니 어지간한 힘이 아니고는 매달리기가 쉽지 않아. 제일 중요한건 일단 물리지 않는거니까.”

술루가 거칠게 핸들을 꺾었다. 차체가 흔들리며 커크가 어딘가에 부딪힌 것인지 작게 앓는 소리를 냈다.

“운전, 조심하라고 했지.”  
“연구소까지 앞으로 3km. 조심해야겠는데요.”

사이드 미러를 통해 정확히 어떤 부위라 찍어 말할 수 없는 고깃덩어리가 멀어지는 것이 보인다. 체콥은 잠시 인상을 썼다. 커크가 무어라 중얼거린 것 같았지만 제대로 들리지 않았다. 속도가 조금 더 줄어들었다.

“정말 조심해야겠어요. 비가 올 것 같은데.”  
"그럼 안되나요?"  
"곤란하지."

커크가 사령부로 교신을 넣는 것을 확인하고는 술루 역시 고개를 끄덕였다.

“일단, 비가 오면 운전하기 힘들잖아. 앞이 잘 안보이니까. 그리고 난 비 오는 날을 싫어해.”

커크가 체콥의 헬멧을 손 끝으로 두드리며 노래하듯 말했다. 술루가 다시 한 번 소리도 없이 웃었다.

“좀비는 비가 온다고 딱히 움직임이 달라지지는 않아요.”  
“그러니까 문제지. 이쪽은 움직임에 제한을 받는다고.”  
“잘 알겠지만, 좀비 바이러스는 광견병과 흡사해. 그들이 시체라고는 하지만 정작 잡아보면 열로 들끓고 있거든. 적외선 카메라 본 적 있지? 우리보다 더 밝게 빛나는게 좀비야. 밤에도 쉽게 그들을 저격할 수 있는 이유가 거기에 있는 거고.”  
“열이 가려지는군요.”  
“역시, 우리 천재.”

출발 전 몇 번이고 확인한 내용이지만 술루는 다시 한 번 체콥에게 작전의 순서와 이동 루트, 그리고 만일의 사태에 대비한 도주로 등을 확인했고 그 때마다 커크가 끼어들어 이런 저런 질문을 해대었다. 

“앞으로 500m. 곧 도착합니다.”

리시버로 들을 때 마다 지독히도 차분해서, 오퍼레이터는 차라리 이 사람이 더 어울리지 않는가 생각했던 목소리다. 하지만 실제의 술루는 너무도 느긋해서 옆에서 지켜보는 것 자체가 더 초조할 정도였다. 그것은 커크 역시 마찬가지였다.

“체콥, 총은 쏴 봤지?”  
“네. 훈련은 모두 이수했습니다.”  
“편하게 하라니까. 실전은?”  
“교전이라면...”  
“사격장 밖에서 총 쏴 본 적 있어?”  
“사냥, 을. 어릴 적에 조금.”  
“사냥?”

재밌다는 듯 술루가 고개를 틀었다. 어쩐지 의무실에서의 패턴이 반복되는 듯 해 체콥은 뺨을 긁적였다.

“지금도 머리에 피도 안 마른 것 같은데 더 어릴 때면 대체 언제부터 총을 잡았다는거야. 연구실 천재가 아니라 사격 천재면 어쩌지?”  
“어쩌긴요. 대령님이 내려와야죠.”  
“안 그래도 새파랗게 젊은 애들이 자꾸 계급장 달아서 걱정되는데, 우리 팀에도 내 경쟁자가 끼어들다니.”

비극적인 어조로 한탄하던 커크가 자세를 고쳐 잡았다. 술루도 입가에 미소를 지우고 조금 더 속도를 줄였다. 완전히 정차하는 십여분 사이에 느릿느릿 빗방울이 떨어지기 시작했다.

“건전지 충분해?”  
“부족할 것 같지는 않지만. 그래도 지나가는 비이기를 바라야죠.”

백팩을 뒤적여보던 술루가 고개를 저었다. 차 문을 열려다 말고 체콥을 돌아보았다.

"물리면 안되는 것은 알 테고. 피가 튈 수 있으니 입은 꼭 다물어."  
"피에도 전염성이 있나요? 그건 처음 들어보는데..."  
"썩은 피잖아. 잘못하면 병균 옮아."

먼저 나가있던 커크가 당연하다는 듯 고개를 끄덕이며 술루의 어깨를 잡아끌었다.

"보모 노릇, 재밌지?"

술루는 별 표정 변화 없이 고개를 돌렸지만 체콥은 어쩐지 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 

“이 쪽 연구실에 제발 우리가 원하는게 있기를 바라자고.”


End file.
